It can often be desirable to have a toothbrush provided with a quantity of toothpaste which is stored in the handle and which is dispensable onto the bristles of the toothbrush from dispensing orifices provided through the brush head and adjacent to the brush bristles as needed. Although such toothbrushes are known, they can become contaminated between uses by mouth fluids that seep into the toothpaste passageways through the dispensing orifices. It would be desirable, therefore, to have toothbrush with toothpaste delivery system that included a back cap on the brush head that could be removed or opened after brushing and which could be washed out so that contamination occurring during brushing can be removed.